inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bepai
Hello Hello do u have IEGOCS ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 20:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 01:05, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven Hello Bepai what is your fav Inazuma Eleven series. Hope we can be friends ShawnFroste9' Wolf Legend 20:41, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's fine u call me Callum were friends so thanks for telling me your favourite series mine in season 3 ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 22:20, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello Bepai who is you favourite character ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 16:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Me too but if you look my profile page and sig you can probably guess who mine is ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 17:11, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes he is my 3rd favourite my order is Midorikawa Fubuki Yukimura The reason my name is based on fubuki is because he was my favourite cause in uk we only have IE2 game and IE1 series so after I watched and played season 3 I loved midorikawa's personality I could kind of relate to it. ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 17:53, February 14, 2013 (UTC) What is the release date for IE3 and maybe we could make a blog game like a match we both choose 11 players and subs and when were both on in the game we say a move like a shoot and the other player says a keeper move or something you probably don't want to but maybe ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 18:27, February 14, 2013 (UTC) And sorry nope I don't but I'm learning from playing and watching anime ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 18:34, February 14, 2013 (UTC) I only no a couple of words but every day I'm learning more ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 23:01, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep I looked at it after I sent it and it was pretty bad sorry ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 13:54, February 15, 2013 (UTC) What's your favourite Keshin ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 16:05, February 15, 2013 (UTC) If u want a pic of any thing from raimei tell me and I'll upload it for you ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 17:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Sort of but could you get me a midorikawa one please ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 17:45, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Midorikawa's first appearance please and let me think about where to use it sorry for delay out playing football(soccer) ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 19:25, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Yep ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 21:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bepai what's your favourite Hissatsu and maybe you should make a sig. ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' Lighting Accel 19:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) You could ask lord for the sig and my favourite Hissatsu is Odin Sword I love swords in films and it is just such a cool move. And I like how you tell me why u like stuff and all its quite interesting. (ps sorry for sounding creepy.) ShawnFroste9' Astro Break' Lighting Accel 21:26, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Number 4 is awesome ShawnFroste9 The Mist 22:35, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bepai how is it going. ShawnFroste9 The Mist 23:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late replay but ill say in a square and thanks again but don't do it until u have time to spare ShawnFroste9 Eternal Blizzard 10:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hey Bepai its been a while can I ask what has been your favourite inazuma eleven (any series) episode? ShawnFroste9Sunshine Storm Ryuusei Blade 12:51, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bepai how r u ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 13:22, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I've been bad sick and broke my arm glad u r ok ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 20:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 11:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC)